


Always Smile

by Izzy_the_Bizzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_the_Bizzy/pseuds/Izzy_the_Bizzy
Summary: "I'll always smile for you. Even if it's in my final moments, I will always smile for you."Annalise had died smiling. It was what she wanted. The world was a nasty place anyway.She had never expected to come back as a supernatural being though.





	Always Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this does contain gore and death so heads up for that.

_"Annalise come look at this!"_

_"What is it Caroline?"_

_Caroline giggled as she held up a flower crown made of blue flowers. "I made you a present!"_

_Annalise smiled at her younger sister. "It's beautiful. Could you put it on me?"_

_"Mhm!"_

_She smiled as Caroline reached up to place the crown on her head. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome!" Then Caroline put her own flower crown on. "See we're the rulers of the world now!"_

_Annalise laughed. "Indeed we are."_

* * *

 

Those were the simple days. Oh how Annalise wished for things to go back to those times! And yet, instead of spending her last year as a child with her younger sister; here she was, fighting to protect her town.

 "Annalise keep your head in the game!"

She snapped back to reality at the sound of Jacob's voice. The loud sounds of the fight were pounding in her ears. "Sorry!"

Jacob sighed. "This group is known for their assassins. You can't space out like that. Especially considering that you're an assassin as well."

She nodded. "Right."

"Now," Jacob fired his pistol at a figure in the distance. Whoever it was, they were dead now. "We need to track down one of their assassins. They've managed to creep behind our lines. Keep an eye out."

"Will do." Then she left the current room, with Jacob following her, only to enter another room. She and Jacob split up to search for the intruder.

As she glanced around the room with a dagger in hand, someone else was watching from the shadows, ready to attack.

Unfortunately for her she never saw them coming. They were quick in the deed. The knife was swift as it pierced through the skin and her heart. Annalise's dagger clattered to the ground. Then the assassin jerked the knife out and dashed away.

Jacob's attention snapped over to her once he heard the dagger drop. "ANNALISE-!"

Her eyes were wide open with shock as she coughed up blood and felt it dribble down her chin. The stinging pain in her chest grew as the the wound gushed with blood.

She gave Jacob one last smile before dropping dead to the ground.

_It was over at last._

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to fix this up tomorrow because it's rlly late.


End file.
